Death would have been easier
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: the human hater is trapped in a human's body, and the human trapped in the assassin's body, under a spell to teach them both a lesson, can they figure out how to switch back before its too late? Kag/sess.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and her group had just fought Naraku and everyone was injured, Sesshomaru had been injured with a poisonous gash on his side, Kagome had a gash to her stomach that was healing very slowly, Inuyasha had a gash in his chest, Kikyo had died, along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Sesshomaru had loaded everyone onto Ah-Un and grabbed up Kagome and carried her in his arms and they both flew to Kaede's village.

"Old woman," Sesshomaru trying to stoically walk to Kaede's hut, she had sensed his aura and came running out, along with his little human ward, Kaede's mouth dropped open when she saw the mess,

"Bring them in, hurry now," Kaede quickly moving back inside and conjuring up some medicine for those that had survived. Sesshomaru gently laid the miko down next to the fire, he brought in Inuyasha and he was complaining about how his half brother had took it upon himself to carry him in.

"I'm fine, I can walk," Inuyasha grumbled as he was dropped to the floor, Kaede shook her head,

"Inuyasha, ye should be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru has offered to bring ye back, he could have left ye there," Kaede a bit testy. Sesshomaru started to walk out,

"Lord Sesshomaru, are ye not hurt also?" Kaede confused,

"This Sesshomaru does not require your medicines old woman," Sesshomaru growled, suddenly he took another step and was sent to his knees,

"No?" Kaede raising her brow up, she moved him to the side of Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, let Lady Kaede help you with the healing," Rin begging at his side,

"Of course Rin," Sesshomaru closing his eyes and blacking out. Kaede fixed their wounds and applied her poison medicine that would suck the poison out of their bodies more or less. Kaede let them rest and brought the bodies of the unfortunate ones into the hut, she knew when Kagome was better she would wish for things to return as they once were, meaning when Kagome made her wish her friends would not be dead anymore. While everyone slept, Kagome and Sesshomaru were having a weird dream, she stood there in front of him, confused like crazy and then thought about what had happened.

"Oh, no, this…this can't happen to me, I can't be dead, are we dead, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome freaking out, he just huffed,

"This Sesshomaru does not die so quick and easy," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Then where are we, what are we doing here, where is here?" Kagome looking around, she could see someone coming closer to them,

"There is someone coming," Kagome pointing. Sesshomaru turned around, the person that was coming toward them split into two people,

"Father," Sesshomaru growled,

"Son," the Great Dog Demon standing just as stoically as his son,

"Hi Kagome, I am Izayoi," she introduced herself to Kagome, Kagome started backing up,

"You're dead, you are both dead, oh, why me, I am supposed to be able to have a long life ahead of me," Kagome almost crying.

"Calm yourself miko," Sesshomaru growled, she was about to open her mouth and give him a tongue lashing but Izayoi started.

"There is a reason you are both here, yes, you both are on the doorstep of death, but there may be a way to save you both, but you will both be a lot closer than you are now, and only you both with know how to break this spell, in due time, dear Sesshomaru, you will know the meaning of what a human life feels like, and Kagome, you will know the meaning of what a powerful demon will feel like, keep in mind Sesshomaru, a human life will not last forever nor will the body, you will have to be careful or you will kill Kagome, and the same goes for you Kagome, though you are powerful you do not know how to use the power you will have, its best that Sesshomaru teach you of the powers, Kagome, thank you for believing my sons, they needed someone like you in their lives," Izayoi hugging Kagome, she hugged Izayoi back.

"I will tell Inuyasha that you said hi," Kagome smiling and almost crying because Inuyasha's mother was so pretty and it felt like her heart was breaking without being able to be near her youngest,

"I will take care of them, both of them," Kagome glancing up at Sesshomaru.

_~Hn, a human miko take care of this Sesshomaru, not if I have a say in it.~ _Sesshomaru growled,

"Sesshomaru, do you not have anyone to protect?" his father stoically asked,

"This Sesshomaru does not Father," Sesshomaru huffed.

"Things will change my son, you shall have someone to protect or you shall meet your fate," his father staring down at Kagome, he glanced back up to his son, and what happened next scared the shit out of Sesshomaru and the miko, his father had smiled really big, and Sesshomaru could have sworn that his father was laughing as he turned to Izayoi and started walking away with her by his side.

"Sesshomaru, what is your father up to? I'm definitely scared now," Kagome clinging to his single arm, he jerked away,

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you," Sesshomaru trying to growl at her but it came out all weak.

"What the hell did you do Father?" Sesshomaru harshly, Kagome noticed that he didn't sound so deadly anymore,

"Oh to the gods, your father is messing with us, he is going to make our lives a living hell," Kagome's voice full of ice and death, Kagome grabbed her throat and put her hand over her mouth, Sesshomaru turned around, he narrowed his eyes at the human.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what the hell had your father done to us?" Kagome steaming and sounding ready to rip off someone's head,

"Calm yourself miko, we will settle this," Sesshomaru as strong as he could. When they disappeared, Kagome and Sesshomaru started to wake up, Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru did the same, she screamed or tried to, it was a nice rumbling growl that had came from the depths of her sternum. Sesshomaru huffed, but it came out as a girly disappointed and tired sigh.


	2. Big UhOs

Sesshomaru's body started to laugh, Inuyasha, Kaede, Rin, and even Kagome's body gave a puzzled look at him,

"Lord Sesshomaru, are ye alright?" Kaede confused,

"Don't you mean Kagome? That is Lord Sesshomaru right there," Sesshomaru's body pointing to Kagome's body. Kaede gasped,

"What the hell have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's body up,

"You would do well as to unhand the miko's body, it is human and will die very easily," Kagome sounding cold and not like her normal self.

"Your father has done a fine job of screwing our lives to hell and back, death would have been so much easier," Sesshomaru rolling his eyes still containing the icy tone.

"Father did this? Why the hell would he do something this stupid, and to Kagome of all people?" Inuyasha growled,

"Unhand my body Inuyasha and watch your language, there's a kid in the room," Sesshomaru spoke with the stoic voice.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled,

"Inuyasha, sit!" Sesshomaru growled back, Inuyasha waited for the impact with the floor that never came, he slowly opened his eyes, he smiled, he started laughing,

"Sit half-breed," Kagome sighed, he hit the floor, but not has hard as he usually did. Sesshomaru laughed again, Sesshomaru held up a hand and Kagome just gave a little smirk,

"Your supposed to slap my hand, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru still coming out stoic as ever.

"This Sesshomaru does not slap hands, and that is Lord Sesshomaru to you," Kagome trying to growl but still coming out as a angry sigh,

"Well, at least it still works," Sesshomaru shrugged. Sesshomaru looked through Kagome's bag,

"I need to go back home and get some more supplies," Sesshomaru huffed,

"Do you think that is wise miko?" Kagome trying to stand but was still too weak,

"Sesshomaru, you are in a human miko's body, you have to be careful, we are weak," Sesshomaru coldy. Kagome mumbled under her breath,

"You know Sesshomaru I have your hearing now, so you would do good just to stop cursing me under your breath," Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve,

"Rin, honey, I know this is going to be confusing for you, I am Kagome and Sesshomaru has my body over there," Sesshomaru's voice soothing and calming the little girl. Rin ran over to Kagome hugged her,

"Rin, you stay with Kaede a little longer, this Sesshomaru has to go with the miko to get some things," Kagome's voice calming a little,

"Yes, I'll stay and I will be a good girl for Lady Kaede," Rin moving away.

"I guess I will have to carry you," Sesshomaru smiling,

"Unless you are planning to slaughter something get that smile off of this Sesshomaru's person, you are going to get his person in trouble and you do not know how to use those powers that lay in his person," Kagome strongly.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and headed to the well,

"I hope this works, better hang on tight," Sesshomaru explained to Kagome, she reached up and held onto Sesshomaru's neck, he jumped through the well and the blue and purple lights carried them through to the other side.

"Miko, explain yourself," Kagome bickering,

"This is my home," Sesshomaru jumping out of the well and landing gracefully,

"Oh dear gods, the smell," Sesshomaru coughing at the overwhelming scent of the pollution in the world. He zipped out of the well house and into the house,

"Mom, grandpa, I'm home," Sesshomaru shouted coldly in a man's voice that shook the whole house. Kagome was still in Sesshomaru's single arm,

Kagome's mother came down with a gun.

"Whoa, is this how you greet your daughter mom, a gun shoved into her face?" Sesshomaru trying to joke around,

"Kagome, honey you are hurt," her mother seeing Kagome's clothes almost shredded,

"Woman, unhand this Sesshomaru, believe it or not, that is your daughter there," Kagome jerking away from the woman. Sesshomaru smiled,

"Hi mom," Sesshomaru coldly, her mother hit the floor.

"Mom!" Sesshomaru going over to the couch and laying Kagome down, Sesshomaru ran back and picked her mother up in his single arm and carried her to the other couch and waited till she woke.


	3. Relaxation

When Kagome's mother started to come around she saw a full blooded demon trying to take care of her daughter,

"Kagome," her mother called out,

"I'm here mom," Sesshomaru walking over to her.

"What's going on, who are you, what are you?" her mother jerking away from the being that was answering as her daughter,

"Things kind of got out of hand mom, my soul is in Sesshomaru's body, as his soul is in mine," Kagome trying to explain it to her,

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you miko," Sesshomaru getting harsh. Sesshomaru jerked around,

"If you would stop calling me miko and a wench, maybe just maybe I would show you some respect, but there is no reason to fear you now Sesshomaru," Kagome growled.

"Wait, so, you are trapped in a…" her mother waiting for Kagome to finish her sentence,

"This Lord Sesshomaru is a full-blooded powerful dog demon," Kagome stated coldly.

"Oh, grandpa will have a field day with this one," her mother laughing a little nervously,

"I wont hurt you mom, I may be different but I wont harm you, I need to take care of him, I'm going to go put him in my room and let him sleep," Sesshomaru nodded over to Kagome.

"Okay honey, grandpa and your brother will be back soon, they went for a walk," her mother getting up,

"Please explain it to them, I think I am exhausted of trying to figure this one out myself, so I will be in my room resting for a bit," Sesshomaru explained, he scooped up Kagome and walked up to the bedroom. Gently Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed and started trying to take off the clothes,

"Miko, what are you doing?" Kagome stopping him,

"I am trying to get you out of these clothes, do I need to remind you that you are in a human body and you will be getting cold, not to mention we do need to clean up a bit but for now we rest," Sesshomaru coldly. Kagome stopped him again,

"Come on stop fighting me," Sesshomaru growled,

"Miko, this Sesshomaru needs you to make a pact with him, no one knows about this except for those that do know and this Sesshomaru will act like you and do things you normally do, if you will do the same, and talk like him and behave just like him, deal?" Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru nodded,

"Can this Sesshomaru change you out of those distasteful human clothes now?" Sesshomaru having an emotionless look on his face, Kagome smiled,

"Of course you may Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome giggled like a little girl,

"This is creepy," Sesshomaru shaking his head,

"You got that right, this is the worse thing your father has ever done to us," Kagome sighed.

"It was your father that done it," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Whatever," Kagome exhausted, Sesshomaru helped her sit up and took the shirt off of her and her bra, Kagome looked at herself,

_~Wow, this miko is flawless, a nice body, with all the right curves.~_ Kagome raising a hand to grab a breast, Sesshomaru knocked her hand away,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled,

"Right, no touching, listen, if this Sesshomaru promises to take care of your body, do you promise you will return the favor?" Kagome's eyes drifting closed. Sesshomaru stared,

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, but you will have to be extremely careful, now, let me see," Sesshomaru closing his eyes, slowly an arm grew in the spot the old one was.

"That's better, wouldn't you agree," Sesshomaru looking at Kagome that had gone wide eyed, there was an uncomfortable silence between them,

"Thank you, Kagome," Kagome quietly,

"You are welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru getting up and going over to the closet and finding some comfortable clothes to put on,

"This Sesshomaru's person can heal your human body, all you have to do is lick the wound and the drool in his mouth will heal it," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru turned around,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru laying the clothes out, he gently pulled the wrapping off and hovered over her and licked the wound clean. Kagome's heart rate sped up,

_~Does this miko fear me?~_ Kagome smirked,

"Do not think that for one minute I fear you Sesshomaru, just because my heart rate is rising, oh gods, that's what that smells like," Sesshomaru laughed and blushed,

_~This miko is nervous and is giddy when this Sesshomaru is around her.~_ Kagome thought, again she smiles,

"Yes, alright, you turn me on, its not like its ever going to go anywhere, you will find out soon how weak humans really are and you will despise them even more than you do now," Sesshomaru grabbing a shirt and throwing it on Kagome and taking the panties and skirt off, Kagome looked down,

_~This miko is really wet over this Sesshomaru, why does she desire this demon such.~_ Kagome thought, Sesshomaru helped her into some clothes and pulled the blanket over her,

"Sleep, you will need it," Sesshomaru huffed, he walked over to the large comfy soft chair and relaxed in it and fell asleep.


	4. Conversation with the beast within

Note: AH new readers and reviewers! YAY! yes i just came up with this one this morning and it sounded pretty good in my head and i think it is quiet funny and original story plot i have never read one like it and lately i have been reading alot instead of actually working on my pieces but *bows* thank you all very much and it is greatly appreciated that you guys took the time to tell me that you enjoyed my work. so without further ado, here is another update for you all. oh if you guys get confused, whenever i say Sesshomaru thought or Kagome thought it is the opposite character "Sesshomaru thought is Kagome thinking" "Kagome thought or said is Sesshomaru thinking and talking" i hope that clears some up for you. Tootles! ^-^

* * *

Kagome found it easy to sleep, although, Sesshomaru asleep in the chair slept for two hours and found himself awake and fully rested and now was bored,

_**~What is a human doing in Lord Sesshomaru's body?~ **_his consciousness toying with the newcomer that had inhabited the lord's body,

_~Ah, you must be Sesshomaru's beast that resides deep within, my name is Kagome.~ _Sesshomaru starting to talk to his beast.

_**~Yes I am well aware who you are miko and I must say you have an exceptional scent to your person, I have tried to get Lord Sesshomaru to take you as our mate but he does not like humans or mikos for that matter.~ **_the beast explained in a controlling way,

_~Thank you, I think, look you need to leave Sesshomaru alone about mating me, I don't understand what it is he hates humans so much, but you can not force him into mating someone he does not love, besides, if we ever pupped together, that means that they would be hanyous and he would not stand for that, don't you want him to fall in love someone, to be happy, if that is even possible.~ _Sesshomaru thought.

_**~You are a silly miko, but you are nice, he is always angry with me, but Sesshomaru does not love, he cares for Rin and that is all, he does not understand what the feeling is, and why it makes the one who does love something go off and be killed for the person he does love.~ **_the beast explained,

_~You mean his father was in love with Izayoi?~ _Sesshomaru questioning the beast.

_**~You are a smart one indeed, now can you guess why he hates humans?~ **_the beast enjoying the conversation, Sesshomaru thought about it for a while and subconsciously answered.

_**~You would be correct, he hates them because he thinks that Izayoi is to blame for his father's death, and thinks that if she were stronger that she wouldn't have needed saving, that's why he hates hanyous too, because they are not as strong as they should be.~ **_the beast explained to her.

_~What about the woman that gave birth to him, where is she, why did his father leave her?~ _Sesshomaru confused,

_**~That's all she was, she gave birth to Sesshomaru and she died, his father loved her very much but she was at her life's end, and when she died Sesshomaru's father almost died, he couldn't handle such devastation, it was as if his heart was carried to the afterlife with her.~ **_the beast sadly.

_~Wasn't she mated to his father, if they were how is it he was able to take another mate?~ _Sesshomaru confused,

_**~He wasn't looking for another mate but when he was wounded in a battle Izayoi came to his aid, she stayed by him and nursed him back to health, he said that her personality was exactly like Sesshomaru's mother and believed she was the reincarnation of his mother but he was not allow to mate with her fully, that's why Inuyasha is a hanyou.~ **_the beast explained. By the end their mind controlling conversation Sesshomaru's eyes were leaking tears,

_**~You care for this Lord Sesshomaru do you not?~ **_the beast questioned,

_~You are very observant in details.~ _Sesshomaru nodding his answer.

_~Um, can you teach me how to use these weapons and control them so that way I can protect my pack?~ _Sesshomaru asked,

_**~Of course, my lady.~ **_the beast happily,

_~There is no need for such title, you may call me Kagome~ _Sesshomaru explained. Gracefully Sesshomaru walked out of the house and out away from the house into a nearby forest.


	5. Some clearing up to all

To my fans that are highly confused with this story

Kagome's body contains Sesshomaru's soul and Kagome's inner miko (exactly like Sesshomaru's beast)

Sesshomaru's body contains Kagome's soul and Sesshomaru's inner beast

As in when I say Kagome is doing something or saying something it is really Sesshomaru saying it but still in a girl tone voice and the same with Sesshomaru, when he is doing or saying something it is really Kagome talking and doing the actions. I hope this clears things up for you guys because it is a bit confusing. I just thought it was a funny story plotting thing. One of a kind. Next chapter contains dirty dirty bad bathroom scenes so beware now. ^-^. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING INTERESTED IN THIS STORY!!!!!!


	6. Sexy with the inner Miko

This part is where Kagome which is really Sesshomaru gets put under a spell by the inner miko within Kagome's body and get dirty in the shower.

^-^ i actually am having fun with this story. hee hee

* * *

Kagome started to come around, she looked around,

_~Where is that damn miko with this Sesshomaru's body?~ _Kagome sighed,

_**~She is out training with your beast, my lord.~ **_a sweet serine voice explained to him,

_~This must be the miko within.~ _Kagome thinking to herself.

_**~Of course my lord, let me fulfill your fantasies for you my lord~ **_the sweet voice relaxing her body, Kagome smirked,

_~This Sesshomaru could never turn down the offer.~ _Kagome explained,

_**~Come, lets resume in the shower, you need to clean up.~ **_the voice putting a spell on the soul inside Kagome's body, Kagome made her way out of the bed and out into the hall,

_**~First door on your left there.~ **_the voice explained, Kagome slid into the bathroom and shut the door, she was instructed to shut the door and to make sure to lock it. Once that was finished Kagome pulled her clothes off and took a long look in the mirror at her body,

_~Nice, her body is flawless.~ _Kagome staring at it,

_**~Can't you see her battle scars?~ **_the voice exclaimed.

_~This Sesshomaru sees only but few scars, her body is like an angel sent from Heaven.~ _Kagome biting her lip,

_**~Its all yours for the taking, my lord, go on, touch her, she wants you to, you turn her on, believe me, you do not know what you do to the miko, just be careful, you don't want to break her inside, she is still a virgin.~ **_the voice confessed to him.

_~A virgin! The miko, no, she is Inuyasha's wench, surely they have done it.~ _Kagome shocked,

_**~Watch your tongue my lord, she is not a wench and she belongs to no one, go on, see for yourself if you don't believe me, but be careful.~ **_the voice explained. Kagome jumped in the shower as the voice instructed and turned on the water,

_~Strange things you have here in this time.~ _Kagome letting the hot water hit her body,

_**~Go on my lord, see for yourself.~ **_the voice again encouraged her, slowly Kagome took her time and with the funny bar that was supposedly soap she soaped her breast up,

_~Her breast feel really good in my hands.~ _Kagome biting her lip,

_**~Yes, that's it, take your time, you have all the time in the world, I am yours for the taking.~ **_the voice moaned as if it was right in her ear, as she rinsed her breast off, she started to lift them up and suck on one at a time,

_**~Mmmm, yeah more my lord.~ **_the voice loving the administrations, her hands moved slowly down her body enjoying the feel of her skin,

_~This Sesshomaru didn't think the miko would feel so good, or make this Sesshomaru feel this way before.~ _Kagome thought to herself. When she made it down to her partly shaved peach fuzz her body started to shake,

_**~I'm waiting for you my Lord Sesshomaru, take me now.~ **_the succulent voice panted out, slowly she slid a finger into herself,

_~You are wet my little miko, did this Sesshomaru do all this to you?~ _Kagome closing her eyes and again biting her lip.

_**~Who else do you think done it my dirty, sexy dog.~ **_the voice slowly and sexy whispered,

_~What do you what miko, what is it you desire from this Sesshomaru?~ _Kagome thought,

_**~I want….I need you my lord, please pleasure me as you would a mate.~ **_the voice seeming so real and enjoying her actions, slowly Kagome started pumping in and out, in and out, reaching up to massage one of her breast,

_**~Oh Sesshomaru, more my dirty, dirty lord.~ **_the voice writhing in her touches, slowly Kagome went as far as she could with her longest finger,

_~So you are such a lady, this Sesshomaru thought for sure the half-breed and took you already.~ _Kagome pulling out and pushing back in, but mindful of the barrier deep within her body, once she had stretched herself comfortably she added another finger and started going slow at first and then gained her speed, there were moans coming from the sexy, succulent voice right into Kagome's ear it seemed.

_**~I'm almost there, my lord, more, give …me….more.~ **_the voice trying to catch her breath, Kagome's fingers went as fast as she could without breaking the barrier, suddenly her body shook with pleasure and she cam, Kagome held her hand underneath herself to catch the wetness and pulled it up to her nose,

_~This miko smells so ravishing, so succulent, maybe this was a bad thing that happened to us.~ _Kagome thought. Sesshomaru tore off the door to the bathroom and pulled back the curtain,

"What the hell did you do!" Sesshomaru growling with intentions of killing the soul inhabited Sesshomaru.

"She made me do it, don't worry I didn't break you," Kagome rinsing some more, mom, grandpa and Sota stood at the doorway, the two males had their mouths wide open and gawked at Kagome showering,

"Mom, get them out of here," Sesshomaru whined coldly.

"Fine but you two clean up your messes," her mother taking the males down.


	7. Sexy with inner miko and inner beast

This scene is where the inner miko and the inner Sesshomaru's beast get dirty in the shower. ^-^ confused still? hee hee ^-^ i am so evil!!!

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to me, to …to my body, even I don't do that shit," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes started to bleed red,

"You might want to calm down you will let my beast out, and him smelling what I just did, he will mark you as his," Kagome wagging her finger, Sesshomaru huffed,

"Well you would have to deal with me if you ever get your body back, but since you are in the shower and have seen what my body looks like, I guess it is my turn," Sesshomaru taking his clothes off and propping the door up where it was supposed to go, he took a look in the mirror,

~My gods, he is well tone, and built.~ Sesshomaru blushing, he looked down and his manhood was staring at him.

~He's huge!~ Sesshomaru's eyes going wide eye,

"Like what you see, miko?" Kagome proudly, Sesshomaru just gave his usual 'hn,' and walked into the shower, Kagome had gotten rid of the juices so Sesshomaru's beast wouldn't take over. Sesshomaru got under the water that was still a bit hot, and closed his eyes as he wet his hair. The next thing that he knows is there is a tongue wrapping around his manhood,

"What the hell are you doing now?" Sesshomaru growled pushing Kagome back,

"Why don't you shut up and enjoy it, besides its not like you are going to give my body any pleasure yourself," Kagome shrugged, Sesshomaru whipped around Kagome's body gracefully,

"Do not underestimate me Lord Sesshomaru," he grabbing Kagome around the waist tightly, he started jacking himself off slowly, close to Kagome's nice tender ass, he moved his claws up to one of her breast and held it. The next thing Sesshomaru did was lay his hard piece of meat in between Kagome's legs, he whipped Kagome around and braced her up against the wall of the shower and slowly rubbed his manhood against her G-spot,

"My my little miko, arent we wet once again," Sesshomaru's beast coming out,

"Yes my lord's beast, please just pleasure me, I do not wish to mate without my master's approval,

"I shall not mate you my little miko, I wish just to enjoy my time with you while my master is away," his beast groaned, Kagome moaned, as she helped him stay tightly on her spot.

"You feel so good, my little sexy doll," the beast growling in her ear, Kagome closed her eyes, and bite her lip,

"My lord's beast I could never want another, your so big and so hard and so pleasing, please, I wish to move faster," the miko within moaned.

"Do you wish to play with the likes of this beast?" Sesshomaru smiling evilly,

"Oh please, my lord's beast, I would very much like to please you as well," Kagome leaning back and hanging onto his neck, his hands ran all over her body, he turned her around and pulled her breast into his mouth, pleasing her as he rubbed the head of his swollen hard manhood onto her spot. Kagome's body again shook,

"My gods, I never thought that I might get to endure such pleasure from you," Kagome panting,

"Hm, I never thought I would get to do this to you," Sesshomaru pushing her up to straddle his shoulders and dove into her folds of wetness, Kagome eeped a little,

"Oh … my lord's beast, thank you for such pleasure," Kagome feeling his tongue enter into her womanhood, he put his lips around her folds and spot and started to suck. Kagome bit back a scream, she started sucking on his pointed ears, he purred, finally he let her down and she fell to her knees and started sucking on his hard rock cock as she started playing with his prize possessions, Sesshomaru growled and purred, she knew just the way to move on his member, he ran his clawed hand through her black silky hair and growled some more. Slowly Sesshomaru picked her up and turned the water off, he wrapped a towel around her and then himself,

"Go to the bedroom and wait for this beast," Sesshomaru smacking her on the ass, Kagome eeped and giggled and ran to the bedroom in her towel, she shut the door and put on a school mini skirt as she let her hair drip dry. Sesshomaru gathered his clothing and let out a breathe, he smirked and fixed the door with his miko powers from within and went into the bedroom. There she was laying all sexy on the bed, he smiled as he threw his attire into the comfy chair. Sesshomaru stood at the end of the bed as Kagome crawled on all fours to where Sesshomaru stood,

"Is the door locked?" Kagome whispered,

"Of course my little kitten, how about coming and licking your daddy's cock for him," Sesshomaru smiling.

"Meow," Kagome doing a perfect imitation of a cat and took his towel off, she lapped the head of his long hard member like a cat,

"Meow," Kagome stopped and sunk her nails into his bare chest.

"Grrr…" Sesshomaru growled, he pushed her gently back on the bed,

"My little school girl, what have you got for your teacher under that skirt?" Sesshomaru smiling as she had closed her legs tight and put the tip of her index finger into her mouth and gave a toothy grin. Sesshomaru had gently slid his hands into the crack of her legs and slowly pushed them apart.

"You smell so good," Sesshomaru growled,

"Take a lick, see if you like the taste," Kagome laying back and letting him dive into her wetness, he flicked his tongue about and finally plowed his face into her juices, he could hear her calling for more and suddenly a burst of wetness hit his mouth.

"Your taste is divine," Sesshomaru flipping onto his back and pulling her on top of him,

"Do I get to play with you my lord's beast," Kagome asking for permission.

"Please indulge me into your pleasures my sweet," Sesshomaru smiling big, Kagome slowly maneuvered herself to where her lips sat straddled around his large shaft without penetrating her womanhood. Slowly she move along his shaft and slowly started to move faster as she bared down on his huge member. Riding up and down as she held to Sesshomaru's waist, grinding hard and as fast as she could go, Sesshomaru watched as her breast were bouncing all around like they were moving by themselves, he licked his lips wanting to taste them again. A couple more hours passed and after they had both reached their climax's for the fourth or fifth time they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. confronting the demon

Sesshomaru woke up naked beside Kagome who was laying there like the day she was born, naked.

_~Oh gods, we didn't do what I think we did, did we?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself,

_**~Your walls still stand, I did not go that far but your miko within is quite a tease, I respect you enough to not go any further till you are within your own body and you beg Sesshomaru to take you.~ **_his beast explained.

_~Thank you, thank you, oh to the gods thank you.~ _Sesshomaru almost crying,

_**~No problem, I respect you more than that ice prince, he just pisses me off, he doesn't let me have any fun.~ **_his beast sighed.

_~I guess it does get pretty lonely huh, how old are you now, like 400 years old?~ _Sesshomaru asked.

_**~I am 450 years old, you were pretty good in practice earlier, you just need to get your speed down.~ **_the beast explained,

_~We can practice after dinner, which is soon, I'm going to let him rest.~ _Sesshomaru looking over at Kagome, Sesshomaru walked down to the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready mom?" Sesshomaru rubbing his face,

"Hi honey, are you going to get your friend?" Kagome's mother asked,

"I was going to let him sleep, he is now human and does not know how exhausting it is to be human," Sesshomaru explained.

"Demon, be gone!" came the shriek of grandpa, Sesshomaru growled and stood his ground,

"Grandpa, we have been through this, this is Kagome," the older woman explained as she stood in between the old man and Sesshomaru. Kagome jerked up and ran downstairs,

"Its okay Lord Sesshomaru, grandpa's sutras don't work," Sota explained.

"Your grandpa takes his shrine seriously," Kagome being observant,

"He just gets carried away," Sota laughing, Kagome cracked a smirk as she watched the old man staring his person down. Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at him, Kagome started to giggle, finally everyone calmed down and sat down and tried to eat dinner, all but Sesshomaru wasn't eating.

"What's the matter honey," Kagome's mother confused,

"This Sesshomaru does not eat human food, he has to go out and catch it or eat it raw," Kagome replied for Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

"May I be excused?" Sesshomaru getting up, Kagome got up also,

"Excuse me," Kagome whispered, and followed Sesshomaru outside.

"Listen miko, we have stayed long enough, you need to get the stuff you need and we need to leave," Kagome having noticed earlier that there were no bite marks on her neck.

"I don't want innocent animal blood on me, Inuyasha always did the hunting," Sesshomaru whispered,

"You are in the Lord Sesshomaru's body, you cant get sad, that is if you plan to pull this off," Kagome whispered strongly. Sesshomaru nodded,

"If you are to pull off my person, you will have to be nice, that means to everyone, and you will have to know your herbs and healing stuff, Kaede has taught me well, I can teach you," Sesshomaru explained.

"And this Sesshomaru can teach you your powers and how to use a sword," Kagome explained, they started inside and up the stairs,

"I guess you have to leave don't you," Kagome's mother catching Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, we have some things to work out," Sesshomaru coldly,

"Let me help you, I'll grab some snacks and some candy, the medicine stuff is in the bathroom just grab it all, just in case," Kagome mother kissing the Lord Sesshomaru on the cheek! Sesshomaru ran up and grabbed the yellow bag and started stuffing things into it, clothes, hair ties, medicine, bandages, and Band-Aids.

"If you see something you would like to take with us pack it," Sesshomaru explained,

"There is nothing of value I need or desire here," Kagome strongly.

"Alright, lets go then," Sesshomaru coldly.

"What happened to your father?" Kagome seriously, Sesshomaru stopped at the doorway,

"He is dead, nothing more to say," Sesshomaru huffed, he walked out, Kagome knew that she was lying, the soul inside of her body didn't have the sense of smell to smell the deceit off of the other soul that resided in his person but he knew she was lying whatever happened wasn't something that she wanted to talk about so he dropped it…for now.


End file.
